In a conventional virtualized environment using a Linux/Kernel-based Virtual Machine (KVM) hypervisor, virtual network interface cards (vNICs) of a virtual machine (VM) may be connected to a software switch including physical network interface cards (pNICs). Data traffic from the pNICs passes through the software switch to the vNICs of the virtual machine. A downside is the latency involved in sending and receiving packets to and from the VMs through the software switch. Another conventional virtualized environment uses Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (SR-IOV), in which a pNIC is logically divided into multiple virtual functions (VFs), each assigned to communicate with a corresponding vNIC in a VM over a corresponding virtual interface. To use SR-IOV, a VM needs to support/provide an appropriate virtual device driver for the vNIC that interfaces with the particular VF of the pNIC. Often, the VM does not support the appropriate driver and thus the VF is unable to directly access the vNIC.